Moonlit Sacrifice
by RussianSnowwolf
Summary: Anna, a young Jashinist ninja, has just fled her nation after killing a man. She runs into Hidan and Kakuzu, who are searching for the man she has killed, for a bounty. She offers to help them find the man's grave and learns that Hidan is far more brutal than she could ever be. But despite his brutality, will she still fall for him, or does Lord Jashin have other plans.
1. Ch1: The Jashinist

**HidanxOC Fanfic. I do not own Naruto or its characters. Anna is my character. This takes place before Hidan and Kakuzu's fight with Konoha ninja.**

**I am slowly add my fanfictions. I will**** update them on a bases of which ones are liked more****, so if you enjoy the story, please comment or Favorite, or whatever you want to do.**

**Warning: There is cursing, mainly by Hidan.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Jashinist

The light splashing was barely audible in the forest. Anna was careful to make as little noise as possible as she washed off the blood from her body. She rubbed her hands raw, but she could still feel the blood that had flowed over her hand, between her fingers, when she stabbed him… She shivered at the thought. Yelling far off in the forest startled her from her thoughts. She grabbed the kunai she kept handy by her side and threw it before she could think. She immediately regretted it. If she hadn't thrown it, she wouldn't have been found. It flew a far distance before a new shout was heard. "OW! What the hell was that?!"

"It's a kunai. Where did it come from?" came another voice. _Shit, there's more than one person?_ She ran to her cloths, discarded across a low tree branch and jumped high into the trees. She was very glad she hadn't gotten her hair wet; if it dripped, it could give away her position.

Two men appear though the thickets, both wearing black robes with strange red cloud symbols. The silver haired man was screaming and cursing at the top of his lungs and holding a large black and red scythe at the ready. From his voice, she could tell he was the one she had hit. He wore his forehead protector around his neck as well as a necklace. Anna squinted but couldn't make out the protector symbol or the necklace. The other had a mask covering most of his face and his forhead protector was in its right place, on his forehead. He looked around while his partner screamed curses into the air. His eyes finally settled on her position, and she gasps, holding her cloths closer. Had he seen her? No, the tree leaves covered her… But he definitely knew she was there…

The man with the mask eventually got the other man's attention, causing Anna to grasp another kunai firmly. She really preferred to get dressed first, but it was either fight like this or die, not much of a choice. But instead of pointing in her direction, the masked man pointed to some dropped objects on the ground by the lake. She had forgotten her own headband and necklace in her rush!

"What the fuck is this Kakuzu!" The man cursed in more surprise than confusion. He held up her necklace, the Jashin symbol shining brightly in the light.

The masked man, Kakuzu, sighed, "Not another Jashinist. You're bad enough."

The other man – a Jashinist? – frowned at Kakuzu. "Do you have a problem with Jashin?!"

Kakuzu seemed to find the question unimportant, "I just wonder sometimes how an idiot like you could get immortality."

Anna's eyes widened. _An immortal Jashinist? The stories were true!_

Kakuzu finally looked back in her direction. "Are you going to show yourself or do we have to drag you out?" The Jashinist looked in her direction now to and smiled "so that's where they were hiding."

She sighed before calling out "Let me get dressed first, otherwise Lord Jashin may punish you for seeing the untainted body of one of his faithful followers." She blushed slightly at her words.

"D-dressed? What the fuck are you doing not dressed?" the Jashinist blurted out, the slightest of blushes forming on his cheeks.

Anna wanted to laugh at his embarrassment but thought better of it. She quickly dressed and jumped down to the ground to greet them. She studied them more closely. Kakuzu was very tall and had creepy eyes of an unnatural color. His forehead protector had the Hidden Waterfall Village symbol with a line though it. But her attention didn't stay on him long. She had actually met very few of her fellow Jashinists so she was quite happy, and surprised, to meet this man. Her village had been very hostile to the Jashin belief so she had kept her faith a secret for most her of ninja career. Her eyes wandered over the man's exposed chest a little too long.

She smirked at the Jashinist but her attention was brought back to Kakuzu when he asked her "what are you doing here in the middle of the forest, girl?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Anna added, grabbing her necklace and headband back from the Jashinist. The two watched for a moment as she fastened her headband over her neck, much like the other Jashinist's fashion.

"We asked first," the Jashinist growled.

"We are here for a bounty on a man named Shinda," Kakuzu offered, waiting to see if she had any information. They had been walking around for a while, and had no idea where to find the man.

The girl's eyes grew in shock before she got a handle on her emotions. "Oh, you're a little late…" She informed them with a sweet smile. "I just killed him a few days ago." She paused, waiting for a reaction. When they said nothing, she continued. "I'm from his village. As you can see from my headband," she motioned to the protector but its symbol was too scratched up to make out her village, "I had a little skirmish and was… kicked out," she had to think for the right word.

Kakuzu frowned, or she thought he frowned… it was hard to tell with that stupid mask. "How many days? They must have buried him by now."

The Jashinist got restless, "Oh great! You drag me around for your fucking bounty hunt and I didn't even get to sacrifice anyone."

Anna watched as they began to argue. They didn't seem to get along too well… She cleared her thought to get their attention and stood on her heels as she watched them. "I know where they buried him. I'd be happy to help a fellow Jashinist and led you both to the grave."

The Jashinist looked at her and grinned. He patted her on the head, "Be a good girl and do that for us."

As she began to lead them, she turned around, walking backwards. "So I heard your name is Kakuzu…" She pointed at the masked man. "But what's your name?" she asked the Jashinist.

"Hidan."

* * *

**So I hope I portrayed their personalities correctly...**

**Please comment and tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Ch2: The Brutal Killer

**I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Anna and unnamed characters are mine. Please comment, favorite, follow if you like.**

**Warning for violence, blood, and cursing.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Brutal Killer

They skirted around the village until they were on the side closest to the graveyard. The moon had already risen. She silently led them passed darkened gravestones until they come upon a freshly dug grave. "And here we are," she said with a smile in Hidan's and Kakuzu's direction.

"Thanks girly, we can take care of it from here." Hidan patted her on the head again and turned to Kakuzu. "Well hurry up. I'm not digging the corpse out." She wanted to retort that "girly" was not her name, but she had lost her chance. They hadn't even asked her name yet.

Kakuzu said nothing as he turned to the grave. With quick hand signs he hit the ground, which rippled and brought up the coffin. He opened the lid and casually pulled out the dead man. Anna's eyes drifted to where she had stabbed him, but it had all been cleaned up before he had been buried.

Before they could leave, Anna felt the presence of many shinobi approaching form the village. Not long after, a group surrounded them. She recognized a few and smiled.

"Leave Shinda be!" exclaimed one before noticing Anna. "Anna?! What are you doing here? Return Shinda to his rest! Haven't you done enough to him?"

Anna was about to retort before Hidan placed his hand on her shoulder and moved her aside. "Oi oi, don't yell at girly. I'll be your opponent." He grinned. "Who's first? Actually, it would be faster if you all came at me at once."

"Why you—" growled one.

"Don't get too cocky!" exclaimed another, leaping at Hidan.

The one that leaped was quickly killed on Hidan's Scythe. He looked at the fallen shinobi in disgust. "Come on. That was barely a fight. How am I supposed to have fun if you die just like that?"

More came at him in anger. Anna watched, eyeing Kakuzu. "Shouldn't we help him?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "He's fine." Then a little more loudly, he yelled to Hidan, who was laughing maniacally as he killed more. "Hurry up."

"You can't hurry sacrifices," Hidan shouted as he swung around his scythe. "But I'll clear out the weaklings first and use the last few for sacrifices." He sounded a bit disappointed.

One of the Shinobi men suddenly bypassed Hidan and headed toward Anna, a large blade drawn. "Traitor!" she shouted, "Why are you helping the Akatsuki!"

Anna drew a kunai, ready to run at the man as well. Before she jumped, Hidan's Scythe flew by, hitting the man, who fell. Anna looked at the Scythe and her eyes followed a metal band that connected it to Hidan's staff. She hadn't realized that it could extend. She looked back at the blood soaked shinobi as he fell after the Scythe was ripped out of him. She shivered. If it had been a second later, she would have gotten hit too… Perhaps fighting with Hidan was more dangerous…

She stood back as Hidan finished off two at a time. She would old her breath and tense up every time he was hurt, but he seemed mostly unfazed—besides his constant complaining that it hurt. She soon noticed him stop jumping around between kills. Instead he stood in one spot, drawing out the Jashin symbol with blood—his own, she noticed. But instead of stopping to think what it meant, the still-alive shinobi just attacked.

She watched in awe when he got a hold of one shinobi's blood, licked it… and turning into some strange thing… He looked like a demonic skeleton, she thought with a giggle. Kakuzu looked at her with a strange face, probably wondering if she was insane, but she didn't mind. She started laughing more when she learned what this new ability could do. Hidan and she were the only ones laughing though. The other shinobi watched in horror as their comrade fell to the ground writhe in pain from a wound that appeared out of nowhere, a wound similar to one that Hidan had caused on himself. One of them looked at her in disgust for a moment but she didn't mind as she watched them slowly and agonizingly sacrificed.

In the end, everything was still. Hidan lay in the circle, grinning, and a metal spike still lodged in his chest. "Are you done already?" Kakuzu finally spoke.

Hidan glared up at him. "Fuck off." His eyes shifted to Anna. "What are you looking at?"

Anna shook her head and grinned "That was amazing! Immortals are really something!"

He eyed her suspiciously before getting up. "I guess Lord Jashin will be satisfied for now." He picked up his scythe and swung it on his back.

She watched as the combo began to walk away with the body they had come for. She reached out for a second but her hand dropped. She really wanted to go with them… but how was she supposed to ask that? They wouldn't want some girl they knew nothing about hanging around them. She had decided when she first ran off that she would be a loner, why was she the one reaching out for someone now?

To her disbelief, Hidan stopped and turned back to look at her. "You coming?" he asked.

Anna opened her mouth, but it felt dry and no noise came out.

Hidan continued, "It's not like you're going to be welcomed back by your village any time soon." He eyed the corpses that littered the graveyard. The ground was drenched in blood. Moonlight shone off the slick surface.

She smiled, her eyes widening. She quickly ran to catch up to them. "At least they don't have far to take the bodies," she giggled.

* * *

**I, unfortunate, have no idea where I'm going with this story so the updates may be slow. Sorry. But I wont drop without letting everyone know.**


End file.
